


Don't Look Back

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, Ties & Cravats, look back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-01
Updated: 2006-07-01
Packaged: 2019-03-28 18:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13909527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Sketch to ink to colored pencil. (I'm quite proud of the coloring! Especially the hair.) Photoshopped a bit - airbrushing on the name and some erasing (I haven't quite mastered the art of coloring perfectly in the lines.)And don't ask about the red and gold...thing. It was originally going to be a bookbag strap, but then I added stripes and colored. Could be a scarf, but too thin. Then it started looking like...a tie. (Of James? Harharhar...)





	Don't Look Back

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this fanart was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom/profile).


End file.
